


Being Cute

by immortalje



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: House is being called cute.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House





	Being Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to call it Shock Value, but realised this title fit much better. Also... this was intended as humour, so please forgive me if House is a bit OOC.

Wilson: “You know, the way you just talked to the patient and held her hand was real cute.”

“Can you believe it? Wilson said I was cute for speaking with the patient personally. I’m not cute. I can’t…,” cried House on Chase’s shoulder.  
Chase patted House’s back and answered, “Of course you’re not cute. You’re menacing and gruff and…”  
“Cute! Wilson wouldn’t lie to me. What can I do…,” muttered House among sniffs.  
On the inside, Chase smirked. The $10 he paid Wilson to tell House he was cute had so paid off. Maybe he should have given him more.


End file.
